


You won't be lonely.

by youarebymyside



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 9, i wrote this instead of tweeting, kind of?, season 10 is not giving me ENOUGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebymyside/pseuds/youarebymyside
Summary: They're sitting on the stairs at the Gallagher house and trying to smoke.Tryingnot only because they no longer enjoy this bad habit, but because every time instead of smoking, they just end up kissing.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	You won't be lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listenning to "If you were with me" by city girl [feat. tiffi]  
> It's very very calming, you can listen to this beauty here: https://youtu.be/TDn07YeDJrY
> 
>  _This_ is Mickey's feelings. **This** is for Ian's.  
>  ** _Both_** = mutual. 
> 
> A gentle reminder that there is no beta reading. I did my best at cheching the grammar (if you want to help out, I'd be happy)
> 
> Russian version: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8847061/22602705  
> But I do strongly recommend to read it in English.

They're sitting on the stairs at the Gallagher house and trying to smoke. _Trying_ not only because they no longer enjoy this bad habit, but because every time instead of smoking, they just end up kissing. The street is so quiet at night, and it makes them to relax, to forget about things. They focus on the feeling of their tongues in each other's mouth, on the sound that they are making, on the butterflies in their stomach. The world around them just disappears.

Ian is not exactly **clingy** , but he **is** tired after a long work shift, and he just wants to hold on to whatever loving moment he can get with Mickey. By the end of the day, he is still so in love with Mickey, as if they didn't love each other for more than ten years. As if they didn't live in a small prison cell for more than eight months and bickering about silly things. As if they don't get to wake up every morning in the same bed and go back in at night together. Ian looks at Mickey as if they are still fifteen-year-old kids, and neither of them can still get enough.

The cigarette smoulders for so long that it burns Mickey's fingers, and he lets it go.  
"Aw, fuck. _Shit._ "  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah. _Fuck._ "  
Ian looks at him sympathetically. He softly takes Mickey's hand and kisses it.  
"We really need to quit, Gallagher."  
"What, kissing?" Ian gently smiles to him.  
" _Smoking._ Why sit here when we can do the same thing in bed."  
Mickey suddenly gets up and pulls Ian after him.  
"Come on."  
Ian's smile is so big now.  
"What? What are you planning to do?"  
"We will see in a moment."  
"Want me to slowly fuck you?" Ian's is refusing to go and hugs Mickey, kisses him on the neck. "Want me to finger you? Oh, maybe you want to finger **me**? Not doing all the work for once would be nice." The tone of his voice is so warm, as if he's encouraging Mickey.  
Mickey pushes him towards the door.  
"Ian, get your ass inside, it's fucking _freezing._ "  
Ian laughs and lets him to.  
"Oh, _eat me,_ Gallagher. For fuck's sake."  
"Oh? Is that what you want? I'm kind of too tired for that, but for you, I might just try."  
Mickey rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind them as they enter the house.

Ian's patiently waiting while taking his and Mickey's coats off. The hungry and daring looks that they give to each other for a while, not saying a single word. The smile that they share together. **_I love you._ Do it.**

The truth is, they don't need to discuss it. They will hold hands while going upstairs. They will mess around before taking a shower together. They will kiss and lick each other. _Blow me. Fuck me. Hold me._ **Do whatever you want with me.** They will make a sweet love either way.

And eventually, they will stop smoking at all. They will find different positions. They will try new things out. They will find more ways to satisfy each other.

Eventually, it's going to be much better than smoking.

The truth is, it already **_is_**.

December 3rd, 2019.


End file.
